zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kôji Yusa
Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二 Yusa Kōji?, born August 12, 1968) is a Japanese voice actor and singer, born and raised in Kyoto Prefecture. He is best known for his roles in Choja Raideen (as Raideen Owl), the Sonic series (as Shadow the Hedgehog), Bleach (as Gin Ichimaru), Battle Vixens (as Zuo Ci and Xu Huang), Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (as Eiji Sasazuka), Zettai Karen Children (as Kyōsuke Hyobu) and Kamen Rider Den-O (as Urataros). He won the Sinergy Award for Kamen Rider Den-O at the 2nd Seiyu Awards.1 He married voice actress, Kanako Mitsuhashi in 2007 and he announced on his radio program that they divorced in 2012.2 Contents Filmography Television animation ; 1992 * Crayon Shin-chan – Salary man, Shō's father, masseur, others ; 1993 * Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō – Caster ; 1995 * Bonobono – Nan Nan * Slayers – Guard ; 1996 * After War Gundam X – Demar Griffe * Brave Command Dagwon – Announcer, young pupil, delinquent * Choja Raideen – Ginga Torikai/Raideen Owl * Detective Conan – Ginji Tobita, Toshiya Tadokoro, Tetsuya Kawasaki, Hisashi Suguro, Ryōsuke Shiina, Damu official, fireman, judge #A, police station official, Nagasaku Shiro and Dogo Hoshikawa ; 1997 * Clamp School Detectives – Black-suited man #D * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar – Steering committee * Pokémon – Yūji, Mitsuji ; 1998 * DT Eightron – Beruku * Lost Universe – Aku Gaki ; 1999 * Angel Links – Nikora * Crest of the Stars – Larnia * Dai-Guard – Makise * Initial D Second Stage – Thunders, others * Turn A Gundam – Laborer #A, farmer #B, militia soldier #B ; 2000 * Banner of the Stars – Larnia * Boogiepop Phantom – Takashi * Fighting Spirit – Test student ; 2001 * Baki the Grappler – Gaia Nomura * Earth Maiden Arjuna – Adjutant #C * Hikaru no Go – Michio Shira, Kyōhei Katagiri, liege lord, others * Rune Soldier – Hero, adventurer #B * The SoulTaker – Operator * Star Ocean: The Second Story – Keith ; 2002 * Atashin'chi – Math teacher, daughter's boyfriend, bus driver, salesman, instructor, others * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid – Tony * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker – Haruki Ōmura, Minoru Fujimori, Koboku, others * Papuwa – Gionkamen Arashiyama, Kimura, Nagara River Cormorant * Transformers: Armada – Demolishor, Thrust ; 2003 * Astro Boy: Mighty Atom – Blues, staff member, pilot * Kino's Journey – Salary man * Sonic X – Shadow the Hedgehog * The World of Narue – Shimada owner ; 2004 * AM Driver – Scene Pierce * Battle B-Daman – Bodyguard * Black Jack – Doctor * Bleach – Gin Ichimaru * Shura no Toki - Age of Chaos – Takato Mutsu, Asanosuke, Tōkichi * Transformers: Energon – Ironhide/Irontread, Wing Dagger/Wing Saber * Yakitate!! Japan – Edward Kaiser * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Fubuki Tenjoin ; 2005 * Blood+ – Gudolf, Archer Research Aide * Doraemon – Man * Eyeshield 21 – Rui Habashira, Shigeru Miyake, Simon * Ginga Legend Weed – Buruge ; 2006 * Chaotic – Codemaster Crellan * Ergo Proxy – Vincent Law * Gintama – Ayumu Tōjō * Nana – Nishimoto * Night Head Genesis – Kamiyashi * Saiunkoku Monogatari – Doushu * Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi – Ikeshita ; 2007 * Claymore – Isley * Dennō Coil – Sōsuke * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun – Tasuku Okushiro * Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny – Zuo Ci, Xu Huang * Koutetsu Sangokushi – Zhuge Jin, messenger, Gorotsuki * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette – Montparnasse * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro – Eishi Sasazuka * MapleStory – Aroaro * The Story of Saiunkoku – Hanasana * Tetsuko no Tabi – Group ; 2008 * Amatsuki – Kon Shinonome * Dazzle – Jenfūpu * Ikki Tousen Great Guardians – Zuo Ci * Kuroshitsuji – Lau * Persona -trinity soul-'' – Kiyofumi Nagai * ''Special A – Aoi Ogata * The Unlimited: Hyōbu Kyōsuke – Kyōsuke Hyōbu * Yes! PreCure 5 – Count Rozetto ; 2009 * Chrome Shelled Regios – Roy Entorio * Eden of the East – Jintarō Tsuji * Tegami Bachi Reverse – Lawrence * Umineko no Naku Koro ni – Juza Amakusa ; 2010 * Hakuōki – Sanosuke Harada * Hanamaru Kindergarten – Hanamaru Sensei * Nurarihyon no Mago – Nurarihyon (young) * Ookami Kakushi – Shunichirou Sakaki * Seikon no Qwaser – Georg Tanner * Starry Sky – Mizushima Iku ; 2011 * Ao no Exorcist – Renzou Shima * B-Daman Crossfire – Force=Dragren * Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen – Tomohiro Miyoshi * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? – King of the Night * Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyo – Nurarihyon (young) * Tiger & Bunny – Yuri Petrov/Lunatic * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% (Season 1), Ryuya Hyuga ; 2012 * Arcana Famiglia – Jolly * Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess – Chase * Kingdom – Bì * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate – Reiji Saga * Zetman – Seiji Haitani ; 2013 * Blood Lad – Papladon Akimu * Kara no Kyoukai – Cornelius Alba * Karneval – Tsukitachi * Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku – Farlan Church * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 – Kiyoshi Tooyama * Tokyo Ravens – Ōtomo Jin * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% (Season 2), Ryuya Hyuga * Yowamushi Pedal – Akira Midōsuji * Zettai Karen Children – Kyōsuke Hyōbu ; 2014 * Donten ni Warau – Kotaro Fuma * Gundam Build Fighters Try – Daiki Miyaga * Hoozuki no Reitetsu – Hakutaku * Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei – Zhou Gongjin * Pupa – Shirō Onijima * Sword Art Online – Kuradeel * Terra Formars – Adolf Reinhardt * Tokyo Ghoul – Tatara ; 2015 * Atashin'chi – Math teacher, daughter's boyfriend, bus driver, salesman, instructor, others * Gangsta. – Domenico Arcangelo * Q Transformers: Return of the Mystery of Convoy – Jazz * Tai-Madō Gakuen 35 Shiken Shōtai – Haunted * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Revolutions (Season 3), Ryuya Hyuga * Working!! (Season 3), Tohru Minegishi * Young Black Jack – Yabu ; 2016 * Divine Gate - Loki * Maho Girls PreCure! – Batty * Norn9 - Itsuki Kagami * Puzzle & Dragons X – Jest * Servamp (Johannes Mimir Faustus) * Shūmatsu no Izetta – Görtz3 * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Legends (Season 4), Ryuya Hyuga * Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto – Shou Hayabusa/8823 ; 2017 * ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka - Lilium Television live-action * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002) Hyper Battle Video – Evil Agito Burning Form * Mahou Sentai Magiranger – Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006) Hyper Battle Video – Gatack Zecter * Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (2008) – Shogi Player (cameo) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form, Newt Imagin * Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! (2007) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown (2008) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship (2009) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy (2010) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form/Uratazao * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011) – Urataros * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012) – Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form, Kamen Rider Accel Original video animation (OVA) * Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy (xxxx) – Gin Ichimaru * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (xxxx) – Ian * Hunter × Hunter G I Final (xxxx) – Bara * Initial D Extra Stage Impact Blue (xxxx) – Nogami * Kamen Rider Den-O Collection DVD "Imagin Anime" (xxxx) – Urataros * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (xxxx) – Scorpio Kardia * The Prince of Tennis: The National Tournament Semifinals (xxxx) – Osamu Watanabe * Sex Pistols (xxxx) – Hoikushi * Black Butler (2015) – Lau Theatrical animation * Crayon Shin-chan: Serious Battle! Robot Dad Strikes Back (2014) – Jintaro Kuroiwa Video games * Nier Replicant (2010) – Nier Unknown date * Ar tonelico II – Croix Bartel * Bleach: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Erabareshi Tarashii – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: The Blade of Fate – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Kokui Hirameki Requiem – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Hanaterashi Yabou – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Blade Battlers – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 – Gin Ichimaru * Bleach: Soul Resurrección – Gin Ichimaru * Dear Girl ~Stories~ Hibiki – Teran Ikkemen * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan – Harada Sanosuke * Hakuoki Zuisouroku – Harada Sanosuke * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) – Harada Sanosuke * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) – Harada Sanosuke * Hakuoki Yugiroku – Harada Sanosuke * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle – Noriaki Kakyoin * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes series – Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form, Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form * Kichiku Megane – Midou Takanori * Lucky Dog 1 – Bernardo Ortolani * NORN9 – Kagami Itsuki * Rogue Galaxy – Young Dorgengoa, Gale Dorban * Sonic the Hedgehog series – Shadow the Hedgehog * Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Shadow the Hedgehog * Starry☆Sky – Iku Mizushima * Tales of Hearts – Chlorseraph * Tales of Xillia 2 – Redau * Yu-Gi-Oh-GX Tag Force – Fubuki Tenjoin * Yu-Gi-Oh-GX Tag Force 2 – Fubuki Tenjoin * Yu-Gi-Oh-GX Tag Force 3 – Fubuki Tenjoin Drama CDs * Abunai Series 3: Abunai Bara to Yuri no Sono – Michiru Kagetsuin * Abunai Series 5: Abunai Shiawase Chou Bangaihen – Michiru Kagetsuin & Ran Saionji * Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai ~Koi Yori Hageshiku~ – Kazuma Fujimoto * Aiso Tsukashi – Takatsudo * Aitsu to Scandal series 2: Houkago wa Scandal – Hisashi Douzenji * Ai wa Bara Iro no Kiss – Hikaru * Akazukin to Mayoi no Mori – Yamaneko-san * Attack on Titan – Farlan Church * Bara no Hanabira – Hosaka * Beauty & Ghost – Satou Seiji * Benriya-san – Tarou Yamada * Bishou no Neya ni Haberu Yoru * Broadcast wo Toppatsure! – Mizuki Kitaoka * Brother – Hiragi Mitsuo * Bukiyou na Silent – Yuuji Sagara * Egoist no Junai – Daisuke Matsubae * Endless series 3: Endless Love – Kanzaki * Faster than a Kiss – Kazuma Ojiro * Gerard & Jacques – Jacques * GetBackers – Suiha Koyanagi * Goshujinsama to Inu – Taira * Gouka Kyakusen de Koi wa Hajimaru series 7 – Albert * Hanayome wa Yoru ni Chiru – Takaki Ei * Hatoful Boyfriend – Yuuya Sakazaki * Hisoyaka na Jounetsu series – Yamaoka * Hoigakusha to Keiji no Aisho Series 1: Hoigakusha to Keiji no Aisho – Atsushi Fuyuki * Hoigakusha to Keiji no Aisho Series 2: Hoigakusha to Keiji no Honne – Atsushi Fuyuki * Honey Boys Spiral – Akiya Ousono * Innai Kansen – Iori Sawamura * Kakehiki wa Bed No Ue De – Uesugi * Karneval – Tsukitaichi * Kawaii Geboku no Sodatekata * Kichiku Megane - Megane Hisouchaku Ban I, II – Midou Takanori * Kichiku Megane - Megane Souchaku Ban I, II – Midou Takanori * Kimi ga Inakerya Iki mo Dekinai – Nanao Kanae * Kimi ga Koi ni Ochiru – Reiichirou * Kimi ga Koi ni Oboreru – Reiichirou * Kimi ga Suki Nanosa – Sasaki * Kiraini Naranai dene – Touichirou Kashiwagi * Kiss x Kiss – Kitamura Kou * Kono Ai ni Hizamazuke – Fuyuki Suwa * Kono Ai wo Kurae – Yuusuke Tsuda * Konoyo Ibun Series 1: Konoyo Ibun – Tetsushi Hatoki * Konoyo Ibun Series 2: Sono no San – Tetsushi Hatoki * Kyūso wa Chiizu no Yume o Miru – Imagase Wataru * Mujihi Na Otoko – Shirahane Nanao * Mujihi Na Anata – Shirahane Nanao * Naguru Hakui no Tenshi – Harutsugu Masamune * Nijuurasen series 2: Aijou Sabaku – Kazushi Ousaka * Otokonoko niwa Himitsu ga Aru Series 2 & 3 – Nakatsugawa * Pearl series 2: Yokubari na Pearl – Touya * Pearl series 3: Wagamama na Pearl – Touya * Pearl series 4: Kimagure na Pearl – Touya * Punch Up! – Shinobu Hishiya * Recipe – Satoshi Kunohara * Ryū no Hanawazurai – Kuwan * Saihate no Kimi e – Saiga * Saint Seiya Episode.G – Galan * Saudade – Yukinari Shizuka * Senzoku de Aishite – Tomoki Aida * Sex Pistols #2 – Narrator * Shiawase ni Shite Agemasu – Mayumi Nikaidou * Shosen Kedamono Series 2: Youko Nitsumaru – Rikka * Shosen Kedamono Series side story 2: Souko Gekka ni Hohoemu – Younger Souko/Green Hair * Sojou no Koi wa Nido Haneru – Wataru Imagase * Sono Kuchibiru ni Yoru no Tsuyu – Tatsuki Wada * Sora ni Hibiku Ryuu no Utagoe – Ryusei * Soshite Koi ga Hajimaru – Iida * Starry☆Sky – Iku Mizushima * Subete wa Kono Yoru ni – Ryouichi Suzuhara * Tendre Voyou 6/ Mujihi Na Otoko – Nanao Shirahane * Tenshi no Naku Yoru – Tamiya Tomonori * Tora Nii-san To Wanko-san – Tora-san * Tora-san To Ookami-san – Tora-san * Tsuki ni Ookami – Suou * Tsumi series – Masami Tomioka * Wabi to Erosu no Okeiko * Wasurenaide Itekure – Seiryou Moriya * Yandere Heaven – Hajime * Yuki yo Ringo no Ka no Gotoku – Katsura Eiji * Yume Musubi, Koi Musubi – Shuuji Chizusu * Yuuwaku - Temptation – Ryoichi Sakisaka Dubbing roles Live-action * Cillian Murphy ** Batman Begins – Doctor Jonathan Crane ** Red Eye – Jackson "Jack" Rippner ** The Dark Knight – Doctor Jonathan Crane ** The Dark Knight Rises – Doctor Jonathan Crane * Idle Hands – Randy (Jack Noseworthy) * Atomic Twister – Potter * X2: X-Men United (2006 TV Asahi edition) – Iceman (Shawn Ashmore) * The Beach – Étienne (Guillaume Canet) * Jason X – Waylander * Showtime – Charlie Hertz * Joey – Michael Tribbiani * The Outer Limits – Agent Pinter * Dr. Dolittle 2 – Chameleon * Fight Club – The Mechanic (Holt McCallany) * Boy Meets World – Ronny * As Good as It Gets – Vincent Lopiano * Power Rangers Turbo – Elgar, Phantom Ranger * Power Rangers in Space – Elgar, Phantom Ranger, Psycho Blue * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy – Chameliac, Psycho Blue * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation – Leonardo * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight – Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque * Power Rangers: Samurai – Jayden Shiba/red samurai ranger * Gotham – Harvey Dent Animation * Babar (TV series) – Cornelius * The Powerpuff Girls – Professor Dick Hardley, Major Glory * Transformers Animated – Prowl References # ^''' # '''^ # ^ External links * Kōji Yusa at Anime News Network's encyclopedia * Kōji Yusa at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database (Japanese) * Kōji Yusa at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database Talk